


Domestic

by Mpuppy5885



Series: Pride Month Prompts 2020 [21]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Erik is a Sweetheart, Family Fluff, Father's Day, M/M, Marvel has no timeline, Old Married Couple, Pancakes, Parent Charles Xavier, Parent Erik Lehnsherr, Timeline What Timeline, dadneto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 09:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24847324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mpuppy5885/pseuds/Mpuppy5885
Summary: The Magneto making pancakes for his family, more believable than you think.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Series: Pride Month Prompts 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776547
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Domestic

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Father's Dad! Especially to our old married couple.

Somehow the fearsome mutant Magneto or Erik to his friends found himself cooking pancakes at 7:30 in the morning. Why? Because his husband told him he wanted pancakes and then his kids AND grandkids said they wanted pancakes as well. Weren’t most of his kids adults, couldn’t they make their own pancakes? Apparently not because here he was, leader of the Brotherhood of Mutants, The villain of the X-Men, and general asshole making pancakes for his family.

Peter zips in and places a kiss on his cheek before telling him “Happy Father’s Day, Dad. Thanks for not destroying the world!” Peter then zoomed over to the table.

“Thank you, Peter. However, if you want pancakes, you will help set the table,” Erik told his son.

Peter sighed but did as he was asked and in two seconds the table was set. Wendy was the next one to come into the kitchen. She gave him a hug and whispered, “Happy Father’s Day, Dad.” Walking over to the table she sat down next to her twin and started chatting with him.

“Morning Vati, happy Father’s Day,” Anya and Nina said together. They both kissed his cheek before walking over to their siblings and sitting down. Erik smiled at the actions of his second oldest and second youngest.

Lorna just gave him a hug and a smile before sitting down with Dawn in her lap.

Missy bursts in and glomps him, almost knocking him over in the process. “Happy Father’s Day, Papa!” She cheers before going over to the table to wait for pancakes.

Tommy and Billy come in and give hugs before slinking off to the table. They were bickering about someone called Noh-Varr or something like that. Tyler came and sat on his foot, looking up at Erik with his big red and black eyes. Erik ruffs his hair before continuing to make pancakes, wait how many has he made now? Eh, can’t have too many with two speedsters with accelerated metabolisms to feed. Luna gives a hug and smile before going to bug the twins, well the younger set of twins.

The feeling of a lot of metal coming his way has him turning to see his husband coming in with help from his oldest.

“Happy Father’s Day, Papa,” David calls to him.

Erik nods at his son before walking over to his husband. “Happy Father’s Day, my love,” He whispers to Charles as he leans down for a kiss.

“Happy Father’s Day to you as well, Erik,” Charles whispers back.

“EWW! Not before breakfast Opa and Gramps!” Tommy yells.

“Tommy shut up!” Billy scolds his twin.

“Make me, Billy,” Tommy dares his brother.

“Boys do you need a time-out? Because I’m not above putting my eighteen-year-olds in time-out,” Wendy tells them.

“No Mom,” They recite in union.

Erik chuckles and goes to get the pancakes. He sets them on the table and lets the family dig in. Who knew that Magneto could be so domestic? Well certainly not him, but he wouldn’t trade this for anything.

**Author's Note:**

> I finally got some sleep, but if you still want to bring me Starbucks I'm open.


End file.
